01 Stycznia 2010
left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 Rakietowy kot (Pettson und Findus: The Cat and the Old Man's Year) 70'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Bajki rosyjskie - Złota antylopa, odc. 32 (Zołotaja Antiłopa); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1952); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Klan - odc. 1804 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Plebania - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kacper (Casper) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Brad Silberling; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle, Don Novello, Bill Pullman, Jessica Wesson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 BBC w Jedynce - Białozór i wilk arktyczny (Natural World: White Falcon, White Wolf) - txt.str.777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Jonny Keeling; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO 12:15 Szopka w kasynie; reż.:Marek Bieńkowski; wyk.:Joanna Jeżewska, Joanna Pałucka, Anna Ścigalska, Renata Zarębska, Lucyna Malec, Ewa Złotowska, Wiktor Zborowski, Sławomir Pacek, Dariusz Dobkowski, Waldemar Ochnia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Orędzie Noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego 13:20 Sylwester z "Jaką to melodią?"; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen (studio) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen) kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen (I seria) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen) kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO 16:05 Opole 2009 na bis - SuperDuety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 To będzie rok Fryderyka Chopina; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:15 Klan - odc. 1805 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Plebania - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfowa niania, odc. 215 (Lost Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:10 Ratatuj (Ratatouille) - txt.str.777 106'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Brad Bird; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Zły Mikołaj (Bad Santa) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:Terry Zwigoff; wyk.:Billy Bob Thornton, Tony Cox, Brett Kelly, Lauren Graham, Lauren Tom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Anthony Zimmer (Anthony Zimmer) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Jerome Salle; wyk.:Yvan Attal, Sophie Marceau, Daniel Olbrychski, Samir Guesmi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zakochane święta (Christmas in Love) 103'; komedia kraj prod.Włochy (2004); reż.:Neri Parenti; wyk.:Christian DeSica, Danny De Vito, Massimo Boldi, Ronn Moss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczna karuzela (Sprung! The Magic Roundabout) 78'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Dave Bortwick; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Czarodziejskie buty Jimmy'ego (There is only one Jimmy Grimble) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:John Hay; wyk.:Robert Carlvle, Gina McKee, Ray Winstone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na łonie natury (Great outdoors, the) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Howard Deutch; wyk.:Dan Aykroyd, John Candy, Stephanie Faracy, Annette Bening, Chris Young, Lucy Deakins, Robert Prosky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2010 - wstęp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2010 (New Year's Dayy Concertr from Vienna 2010) - ( również w TVP HD) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Koń Polski - 25 lat + VAT - ekstrasy ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1697 WYDANIE SPECJALNE - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Król złodziei (The Thief Lord) 94'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Luksemburg, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Richard Claus; wyk.:Aaaron Johnson, Jasper Harris, Rollo Weeks; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt.str.777 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Neo - Nówka Wesołych Wiadomości - ekstrasy; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:10 Pogoda 23:20 Turbulencja II (Turbulance II. Fear of flying) - txt.str.777 96'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:David MacKay; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Craig Sheffer, Jennifer Beals; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Terror na drodze (Deadly Encounter (Over the Edge)) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Laura Leighton, Daniel Magder, Al Goulem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nieprzeterminowani; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Razem na biegun; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Info Kultura - Minął rok; STEREO 11:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - Polacy w rajdzie Dakar; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Biznes - podsumowanie roku; STEREO 13:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:43 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Najbardziej lubię grać; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Gorący dzień w Las Vegas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Tu i Teraz Polska 2010; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Amerykański czek bez pokrycia - odc. 1 (I. O. U. S. A.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Bal; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Tu i Teraz Polska 2010; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Info Kultura - Minął rok; STEREO 02:34 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:37 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - Polacy w rajdzie Dakar; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Biznes - podsumowanie roku; STEREO 03:28 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:13 Tu i Teraz Polska 2010; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Gorący dzień w Las Vegas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:08 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:31 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Produkcje Myszki Miki (7, 8) - serial animowany, USA 1999 08.05 Gumisie (6, 7) - serial animowany, USA 09.05 Kacze opowieści (27, 28) - serial animowany, USA 1987-1989 10.05 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany, USA 2005 11.20 Ucieczka z przedmieœcia - film familijny, USA 2004 12.50 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - film SF, USA 1977 15.30 Krzyżacy - film historyczny, Polska 1960 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (322) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 20.00 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 21.45 Rubikon: akcja ostatniej szansy - film SF, USA 2001 23.50 Śmiertelny kres - thriller, Australia 1999 01.35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Mały szpieg - film familijny, USA 1996 09.45 Tajemniczy ogród - film familijny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1993 11.35 Domino Day 2009 - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Synowie szeryfa - western, USA 1973 15.10 Mali agenci - film familijny, USA 2001 16.50 Interkosmos - komedia SF, USA 1987 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Pasażer 57 - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 21.35 Kontakt - film SF, USA 1997 00.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 05:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:10 Bandyci czasu - komedia science fiction 09:20 Przygody w siodle: Pierwsze kroki - film familijny 10:45 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy 12:30 Atomowy glina - komedia 14:25 Bo do salsy trzeba dwojga - film obyczajowy 16:00 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy 18:20 Spacerkiem przez życie - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Agent XXL - komedia 21:45 Trzech cwaniaków - komedia 23:20 List od zabójcy - thiller 01:15 Moce ciemności - dramat sensacyjny 03:00 Atomic Kitten - Right Here Right Now - koncert 04:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05:30 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Misja Martyna: Wydobyć tęczę spod ziemi - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:20 Mango - telezakupy 09:00 Alf - serial komediowy 09:35 Droga do Eldorado - film animowany 11:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 12:05 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny 13:55 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny 16:15 Strzały nad Saber River - western 18:05 Akademia policyjna 7: Misja w Moskwie - komedia 19:35 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 20:05 Tequila sunrise - film sensacyjny 22:20 Liczą się tylko Frankliny - komedia sensacyjna 00:15 Biloxi blues - komediodramat 02:10 Go! Laski - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 06:30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica tv - program interaktywny 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 12:25 Bilard - Mistrzostwa Polski Sokółka 2009 13:30 Disco bandżo - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Kurs do Kanady - film obyczajowy 15:45 Disco bandżo - magazyn muzyczny 16:45 Najszczęśliwsze lata wojny - dramat wojenny 18:20 Dziewczyny chcą się bawić - komedia obyczajowa 19:50 Witam - pytam - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Na całość - dramat obyczajowy 21:55 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny 22:50 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Wizje zbrodni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:05 Seks i władza - thriller erotyczny 01:35 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Szopka w kasynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Pół serio 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Tomasz Konecki; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Edyta Olszówka, Maria Seweryn, Robert Więckiewicz, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jacek Rozenek, Przemysław Kaczyński, Adam Krawczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Hity satelity; STEREO 08:20 Stanisławów gród Rewery; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Odwrócona góra; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Leszek Gałysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010) 12:20 Klan - odc. 1785; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na dobry początek - Golec uOrkiestra ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orędzie Noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego 13:20 Ja wam to zagram (Ja wam to zagram) 90'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2008); reż.:Kristine Jezior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Awantura o Basię 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Gładkowska, Jan Jankowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Igor Śmiałkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Szopka w kasynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Teatr przypomnień - Żółta szlafmyca albo kolęda na Nowy Rok; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Słoneczne miasteczko; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1785; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 386 Kabała; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 HI WAY 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Szopka w kasynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Słoneczne miasteczko; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1785; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:35 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 386 Kabała; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 To będzie rok Fryderyka Chopina; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 HI WAY 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zakończenie dnia 07:05 Kolędy śpiewa Zespół" Mazowsze " ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Stworzył nas jazz (My iz dzhaza) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1983); reż.:Karen Shakhnazarov; wyk.:Leonid Kurawljow, Igor Sklyar, Pyotr Shcherbakov, Borislav Brondukov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Te wspaniałe bąbelki w tych pulsujących limfocytach 7'; film animowany; reż.:Julian Antonisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Znachor 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Obława (The Chase) 127'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Arthur Penn; wyk.:Marlon Brando, Robert Duvall, Robert Redford, Jane Fonda, Martha Hyer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Giganci fortepianu - Artur Rubinstein - II Koncert fortepianowy f - moll, op. 21 Fryderyka Chopina (CHOPIN / KLAVIERKONZERT N. 2) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Zabawna dama (Funny Lady) 132'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Klasyka Baletu Kirowa - Chopiniana (Klasyka Baletu Kirova - Chopiniana) 31'; balet kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Thomas Grimm; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Papillon (Papillon) 143'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Franklin Schaffner; wyk.:Steve McQueen, Dustin Hoffman, Victor Jory; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Louis Armstrong: Good Evening Ev'rybody (Louis Armstrong: Good Evening Ev'rybody in Celebration of Louis Armstrong); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 15:10 do Yumy (3:10 to Yuma) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1957); reż.:Delmer Daves; wyk.:Glenn Ford, Van Heflin, Felicia Farr, Henry Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Bohater roku 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek, Katarzyna Kozak-Paszkowska, Piotr Machalica, Marian Opania, Bogusław Sobczuk, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Józefowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia 08:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barbarzyńcy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Michel Montaigne - francuski humanista i jego "Próby"; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Prekursor; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Nie płacz; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zaproszenie - Czas żegnać się z rokiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Legendy polskiego sportu - Rozpędzony peleton; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 S jak szpieg - Operacja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Dołęga Mostowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Tele PRLe ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza dzieci - Dziadek do orzechów; balet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Fryderyk Chopin - Romantyzm wygnańców; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemniczy zamek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piraci - odc. 13 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 9/9 - Jutro bitwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Więzień specjalny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Koneser piękna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Pianista i pedagog; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Portret artysty z czasów starości; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 10 Spotkania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Wojsko księdza superiora; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Orły Wenty; STEREO 11:40 Z archiwum TVP - Gąsienica Groń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Marcin Gortat - droga na szczyt; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Z archiwum TVP - Józef Łuszczek; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 15:50 Polski Eurobasket; reportaż; STEREO 16:45 Siatkówka kobiet - I Memoriał Agaty Mróz - Olszewskiej; STEREO 18:30 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Justyna Kowalczyk - wewnętrzna presja; felieton; STEREO 19:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - podsumowanie rundy jesiennej; STEREO 20:05 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 2009; STEREO 21:10 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Zakochany anioł; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Teledyski świąteczne - Włodzimierz Pawlik - "Mix kolęd"; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 09:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (cz. 1) (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Teledyski świąteczne - Aga Zaryan - "Cicha noc"(wersja 2); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (cz. 2) (New Year's Dayy Concertr from Vienna 2010) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 MŚ w LA Berlin 2009 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 14:30 Każde dotknięcie zostawia ślad. Alina Szapocznikow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 18:15 Przystań - odc. 2/13 - Lekcja wychowawcza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ranczo Wilkowyje 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Girl Guide 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Juan Carbajal, Norman Grant, Mariusz Bogucki, Tadeusz Ostrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Zakończenie dnia 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Gwarek 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 S2 Śląsk 17.15 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do VIPO 18.25 Rosamunde Pilcher: Niebo nad Kornwalią 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Zima z TVS 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.05 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Zima z TVS 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 S2 Śląsk 06.45 Telezakupy Da Vinci Learning 6.00 Dwór matematyki program edukacyjny 6.10 Liczby się liczą magazyn edukacyjny 6.25 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 6.50 Dwór matematyki program edukacyjny 7.00 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 7.10 Liczby się liczą magazyn edukacyjny 7.25 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 7.30 Gwiezdna matematyka program edukacyjny 7.40 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 7.50 Błękitny smok program edukacyjny 8.00 Cyferkowa załoga magazyn edukacyjny 8.10 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 8.15 Błękitny smok program edukacyjny 8.30 Podwórkowa nauka program edukacyjny 8.45 Liczby się liczą magazyn edukacyjny 9.00 Cyferkowa załoga magazyn edukacyjny 9.10 Kosmiczne przygody Nika i Leo magazyn edukacyjny 9.20 Gwiezdna matematyka program edukacyjny 9.30 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 9.45 Błękitny smok program edukacyjny 10.00 Gwiezdna matematyka program edukacyjny 10.10 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 10.40 Bądz taki i taki serial dla dzieci 11.05 Cyferkowa załoga magazyn edukacyjny 11.25 Mały geniusz program edukacyjny 11.30 Byli sobie podróżnicy serial animowany Francja 1996 1997 12.00 Byli sobie podróżnicy serial animowany Francja 1996 1997 12.30 Podwórkowa nauka program edukacyjny 12.43 Podwórkowa nauka program edukacyjny 13.00 Marvi Hammer magazyn edukacyjny 13.30 Marvi Hammer magazyn edukacyjny 14.00 Ekspres naukowców magazyn edukacyjny 14.30 Ekspres naukowców magazyn edukacyjny 15.00 Co i jak magzyn edukacyjny 15.30 Podwórkowa nauka program edukacyjny 15.43 Podwórkowa nauka program edukacyjny 16.00 Pozostałości przeszłości program edukacyjny 17.00 Mój Juliusz Verne film dokumentalny 18.00 Byli sobie podróżnicy serial animowany Francja 1996 1997 18.30 Marvi Hammer magazyn edukacyjny 19.00 Co i jak magazyn edukacyjny 19.30 Ekspres naukowcó magazyn edukacyjny 20.00 Wielcy myśliciele magazyn publicystyczny 20.30 Wielcy myśliciele magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Świat na krawędzi Paradoks ludzkości film dokumentalny 22.00 NOVA Nauka dzisiaj program edukacyjny 23.00 Tajemnicze życie jaskiń film dokumesntalny 00.00 Wielcy myśliciele magazyn publicystyczny 00.30 Wielcy myśliciele magazyn publicystyczny 1.00 Świat na krawędzi Paradoks ludzkości film dokumentalny 2.00 NOVA Nauka dzisiaj program edukacyjny 3.00 Byli sobie podróżnicy serial animowany Francja 1996 1997 3.30 Marvi Hammer magazyn edukacyjny 4.00 Co i jak magazyn edukacyjny 4.30 Ekspres naukowców magazyn edukacyjny 5.00 Co i jak magazyn edukacyjny 5.30 Podwókowa nauka program edukacyjny 5.43 Podwókowa nauka program edukacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Da Vinci Learning z 2010 roku